


Lost Pretend

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Lost Pretend

With the glamour in place it was easy to pretend. He had gotten so good at it, both the glamour and pretending. But when it came time to finish, time to reach the end some part of him refused to join in the game or pretend. It would make him wilt like a flower with no water. Another gigolo sent away laughing as Ron lay in bed crying over his dead lover lost in the war.


End file.
